Second, Third or Last Choice
by Nihaxy
Summary: "E foi ali que ela percebeu que, de novo, lera todas as pistas erradas de todas as interações com Jane. Foi ali que ela viu que não, Jane não sentia pela legista o que ela tão desesperadamente queria que sentisse." One-sided Rizzles.


**A/N: Primeira tentativa em Rizzlesland. O insight veio da parte em que Maura finge estar chateada com Jane no epi 03x14. AU-ish. I'm sorry por qualquer erro/falta de sentido, mas não consegui dormir até escrever isso e meu cérebro já não funciona mais como devia. Vou revisar amanhã (: Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Se fosse meu, seria canon u.u**

* * *

Pela primeira vez que conseguia lembrar, Maura não conseguiu definir o que sentiu quando avistou Casey ali parado em frente à entrada do precinto.

Pensou em raiva, mas logo afastou essa linha de raciocínio. Ele nunca lhe havia feito mal nenhum, nunca havia dado motivos para alguma animosidade entre eles (bem, exceto por ter feito Jane chorar e ter acabado com suas esperanças, mas a legista, estranhamente, não sentira raiva no momento), nunca antes despertara qualquer reação dessa natureza. Não podia ser raiva.

Logo depois, seu cérebro classificou o que sentia como ciúmes. Porque ele voltar significava que iria reatar com Jane e a morena iria abandonar a rotina que havia criado enquanto ele estava no Afeganistão e Maura seria certamente rebaixada para um segundo plano de atenção.

Não que ser a segunda, terceira ou última opção fosse um conceito desconhecido para ela. Na verdade, ela passara a maior parte de sua existência sendo tratada desse modo, como se fosse uma coisa dispensável. Talvez por isso ela se esforçasse tanto para se superar, superar os outros, ser de longe a melhor em tudo o que fazia. E, mesmo não tendo ninguém para sinceramente compartilhar suas conquistas exceto Bass, ela se sentia realizada do jeito que era.

Jane mudou tudo isso.

Jane, que entrou em sua vida como um furacão. Jane, a detetive sarcástica com quem ela não se dera muito bem no começo. Jane, a única que ousara se aproximar da Rainha dos Mortos ao invés de somente rir às custas dela. Jane, que a entendera e a aceitara exatamente do jeito que ela era, com todos seus tiques e manias e o TOC e os hábitos mais estranhos. Jane, que destruíra completamente todas as muralhas que Maura erguera ao seu redor com medo de ser machucada pelos outros. Jane, que preenchera a rotina antiga da legista – tão irreal comparada à atual que não passava de maçante, apesar de ela não se dar conta na época – com risos e gargalhadas e brincadeiras e provocações. Jane, que despertara o lado humano de Maura, e que, apesar do exterior áspero, abrira um espaço de carinho e proteção para ela dentro de si. Jane, que a trouxera para dentro de seus laços familiares, dando-a a família barulhenta e amorosa que ela sempre quis mas nunca teve coragem de pedir, como se isso não fosse nada. Jane, que a ensinara o que é ter sentimentos. Jane, que simplesmente por ser _Jane_ fizera Maura se sentir mais feliz do que nunca na vida. Jane, que conseguia arrancar um sorriso dela sem fazer esforço nenhum. Jane, a quem ela fingira odiar depois do acidente no depósito, simplesmente porque não sabia lidar com as proporções que sua relação com ela estava tomando.

Jane, a quem ela tinha a mais plena, límpida e absoluta certeza que amava.

E Jane, que agora estava provavelmente encolhida no sofá em seu apartamento, afagando as orelhas de Jo Friday e sofrendo por Casey.

Por Casey, que sempre ia embora. Por Casey, que não dava-lhe o merecido valor. Por Casey, que nunca amaria Jane nem uma ínfima fração do que Maura amava.

Mesmo que de um modo platônico, Maura amava Jane mais do que tudo na vida. E isso era inegável, inquestionável e inexpugnável.

Não demorou muito, porém, para a médica perceber que o que sentia não podia ser ciúmes. Ela não podia sentir ciúmes do que não era, de fato, seu.

Maura sempre apreciara a verdade. Por mais dolorosa que fosse, ela preferia se ater aos fatos do que se alimentar com esperanças vãs. E era por isso que ela não nutria – não intencionalmente, pelo menos - esse tipo de sentimentos pela detetive. Porque sabia que, mesmo que a outra os aceitasse ou até reciprocasse, elas nunca dariam certo.

Toda essa racionalização, porém, não impedia Maura de fazer tudo para ficar perto de Jane.

Não a impedia de se sujeitar a assistir todas as temporadas de basquete, baseball, futebol americano e qualquer outro esporte que Jane gostasse em sua casa. Ela sempre propunha que assistissem a algum documentário ou a um clássico estrangeiro, mas nunca era muito intransigente em suas vontades. Não com Jane. Não se abdicar de assistir um documentário significasse passar algumas horas a mais na companhia da detetive, a ouvindo gritar e torcer e sorrir para ela com as covinhas nos dois lados do rosto quando os Red Sox conseguiam um _home run_.

Não a impediu, até, de juntar os técnicos de seu laboratório para os jogos de softball com o esquadrão de Homicídios. Não a impediu de pesquisar por horas e mais horas e assistir vídeos e até procurar infográficos explicativos das jogadas mais simples. Tudo isso para estar perto de Jane, e, talvez – ela sempre alimentaria essa esperança, de qualquer jeito – ver aquele sorriso de orgulho de um milhão de watts que Jane não conseguia esconder mesmo quando queria.

Então, quando a detetive não fez questão de jogar com ela, doeu um pouco. Maura sabia que provavelmente seria responsável por muitos pontos perdidos, e que talvez fosse fazer a outra passar um pouco de vergonha aqui e ali, mas nada que não pudesse ser controlado, certo?

A verdade é que tinha doído bem mais do que um pouco.

E foi ali que ela percebeu que, de novo, lera todas as pistas erradas de todas as interações com Jane.

Foi ali que ela viu que não, Jane não sentia pela legista o que ela tão desesperadamente queria que sentisse. Que não, apesar de a amizade delas ser especial, nunca seria nada mais que isso. Que todos os olhares, e os toques, os sorrisos conspiratórios, tudo aquilo que ela avidamente destrinchara até o mais simples dos padrões de comportamento da detetive fosse apenas de sua natureza, aquele jeito de ser inerente tanto a ela quanto ao resto dos Rizzoli.

Que ela não era assim tão indispensável para Jane quanto a detetive era para ela.

Que Jane podia, sim, ser feliz, num futuro muito mais próximo do que o desejável, com Casey, enquanto Maura simplesmente assistiria dos bastidores.

E fingiria estar feliz por ter unido os dois novamente, quando na verdade estaria contendo as lágrimas e com uma vontade tremenda de vomitar.

Ela, porém, nunca faria isso.

Faria como sempre fizera, como fora ensinada a fazer: enterraria seus sentimentos o mais fundo possível, mentiria para si mesma e para os outros e fingiria que não havia mais nada ali do que uma pura e simples amizade.

Ela deixaria Jane chorar em seu ombro por medo da cirurgia de Casey acabar tirando-lhe a vida; procuraria qualquer meio que pudesse para fazer Jane sorrir, mesmo que ela não fosse a causa de tal ação; ela seria, até, a madrinha do casamento, se Jane pedisse.

Afinal de contas, era melhor mentir e esconder o que sentia para continuar com migalhas de Jane em sua vida do que simplesmente dizer a verdade e perdê-la.

Se isso acontecesse, Maura sabia, a dor seria incomensurável.

Então ela continuaria a se contentar em ser apenas a melhor amiga, e esconderia o ciúmes que sentia toda vez que Casey ou qualquer outro sequer se aproximasse.

Ela já estava acostumada à negação dos seus quereres. Já estava acostumada a ver as coisas que mais prezava serem tomadas dela.

E, quando isso acontecesse, faria como sempre fez: levantaria a cabeça, enxugaria as lágrimas e diria que _está tudo bem_.

Enterraria seus sentimentos enquanto fingia que não sentia a dor de ter seu coração arrancado cruelmente do peito e esmigalhado sem dó nem piedade.

Afinal de contas, ela estava acostumada a ser a segunda, terceira ou última opção.


End file.
